User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Hennard ...Hennard. Let the killing begin. --Twentyfists 02:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Speedily?? YOUR NOT SPEEDY ENUF!!! Can you delete Ryan Wilkins and Cat? //--Teh Krush 19:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure we should allow folks to rename old articles, then tag them speedy delete as a stealth way of deleting old articles.-- 19:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::That makes no sense. The two I wanted deleted were mine anyway. //--Teh Krush 19:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::So you did not rename Paladin Biessman, replace the article with your text, then change it to speedydelete later?--BortJr 19:51, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::What? What are you all talking about? //--Run4urLife! 19:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Look at the revision history for Ryan Wilkins. Teh K took a page someone else made, but abandoned a while back, renamed it to Ryan Wilkins, replaced the original text with his own, then later changed it to speedydelete.--BortJr 19:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, just got on to him about it. May have to deal with the situation (i.e. restore the original article) //--Run4urLife! 20:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) The original article was shit. K? And Bort, get the hell out of my hair. //--Teh Krush 20:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Unless it violated Canon, you pretty much vandalised someone elses work. So, no, not K. I'm restoring the original article. //--Run4urLife! 20:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Fine. Kan u atleast delete this page? The other one is still intact I just moved it back, so thats an unused redirect. //--Teh Krush 21:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Oh and, for some reason there is another unused redirect.. Biessman //--Teh Krush 21:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I found another page that needs to be deleted! User:Run4urLife! //--Teh Krush 21:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Karen Karen Alan, yeah I'm thinking of her story right now.. //--Teh Krush 19:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Enclave and Jacob Why don't the Enclave bother Jacob anymore? I missed that part.. Did it have to do with working with Holmes and the Surgical unit? //--Teh Krush 22:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Thats about the height of it. However, I don't plan on having them keep their word. //--Run4urLife! 23:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wunnnnn Runnn, he's copying my stuff again!11!!!eleven! He just basically copied all the backstory to the psychic project I made (which is on the Karen Alan page) and put it on his Psychic Corps page.. (In march, that page was about brainwashing them to be completely loyal, now, its about giving them powars) //--Teh Krush 15:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) You can delete the Psychic Corps and Talk:Psychic Corps now, i fixed his thing by reverting his copy edit, and renaming it Brainwashing corps. //--Teh Krush 16:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :You do realize maybe Vegas has something to say about this? --Cerebral plague 16:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC)